1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push button device for use in a watch casing to externally actuate the internal mechanism in the watch.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed a push button device in a watch having the structure, as shown in FIG. 1, in which a push button 1 is attached to a pipe 2 and a snap ring 3 is fixed to a groove on the periphery of the push button 1 so that the push button 1 is prevented from coming out from the pipe 2. However, this conventional push button device has a shortcoming in that assembly is difficult since the minute snap ring 3 has to be fixed to the minute groove 4.